It is a continuing goal in the metal cutting industry to provide metal cutting inserts with an adopted cutting edge to the application that conserve its original geometry as long as possible. Chips (or swarf) is formed during a metal cutting operation. It has been found that the flow of chips against the rake face results in high temperatures leading to chemical wear. Crater wear can be formed proximate to the cutting edge, as shown in FIG. 9. As a result, the life of the cutting insert is reduced.
Another goal is to control the chip form. Short chips are preferred. Adequate rake face geometry would support chip forming and chip breakages.